Never Forget Me
by OP99
Summary: "Don't ever forget me, like Naruto always does." Shino uttered. Of course, Kiba would never forget Shino. Shino x Kiba one shot, don't like don't read If you do read, plz review :D


Disclaimer: I **do not** own Naruto, although I would like to have the ownership of Shino and Kiba, but dats just an unfulfilled dream.

And please review if you manage to finish the story, thx

* * *

ShinoKiba:

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, onto Kiba's tan six-pack. He opened his misty eyes, which felt extremely heavy because of the lack of sleep. Slowly, he pulled himself up and reached out to open the beige curtains. The strong light dazzled his eyes, while the feel of the noxious, yet familiar liquid remind him of the person lying beneath him.

Suddenly, Shino reached out his hand, and pulled Kiba down for a gentle, but firm kiss. Their lips pressed together, the two pairs of diamond eyes met, one piercing black, the other calm but mysterious.

"You're finally mine. Wonder how the others would react if they saw you yesterday." Shino grinned. Even the bright red tattoo was not enough to cover the sudden flow of blood rising to Kiba's cheeks.

He will never forget what happened yesterday, his own misbehavior, moaning at Shino's every touch. "Don't you have training today? Go already, in fact, I do. So, bye!" Kiba tried to cover, not even giving the pale boy a chance to reply; he grabbed his clothing and rushed out.

"How cute. Well, guess we'll just continue next week." The evil Aburame uttered before he left the erotic scene.

The days went by fast for Kiba; it is Thursday already, a day before he and Shino meet again. They have scheduled out their first date at the Ramen shop, even though Shino suggested going to a restaurant of a higher class.

As Kiba pushed open the heavy metal doors, rushes of coldness hit his face. The snow is at least five feet high now and there is barely a walkway in the streets.

The ever so short way to the Ramen shop seemed forever. When Kiba has finally arrived at the shop, Shino was already sitting on one of the wooden chairs, holding a cup of steaming water. Inuzuka's tan hands pulled down his pure white hoodie, causing chunks of snow to fall, revealing its true color.

Kiba sat down right beside his lover, and ordered both of them a large ramen. They quickly finished the food, and chatted for a while, nothing much happened. At least not yet, the thought of that kind of thing happening never cross Kiba's mind. Not at all for sure, because when Shino invited him to hang out in the park, he showed no expression of resistance.

The lovers sat on the pine wood bench, staring at the starry sky. "Can you find the big dipper?" asked the innocent little doggy. "Yeah, it's right there," Shino pointed out, showing a broad smirk, "hey, did you know..." "Of course I know, the Big Dipper is the constellation that is the easiest to identify." Kiba worded, giving an angelic smile, just like a student who figured out a question. "No, it's not," Shino smirked, placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "It's an asterism."

In a split second, Kiba is pushed entirely onto the bench, leaving no chance to escape. Slowly, Shino unzipped his uke's pants, revealing Kiba's hardened member. "Wow, that was a fast reaction, I never thought you'd be this slutty." the sinful Aburame whispered. "D-don't...not here, Shino." The innocent puppy pleads. Shino did not answer, he just started to kiss Kiba's body, which was now stripped naked.

One hand wrapped around Kiba's engorged length, the other one sliding along Kiba's tan skin. His tongue tickling Kiba's nipples, sucking and biting them occasionally. Waves of pleasure are sent throughout Kiba's body, causing him to arch his back, occasionally giving a moan.

"No, ha...Shi-Shino, stop...people are gonna see...us" Kiba begged, barely uttering his words. "It's ok, plus, you like it like this don't you?" Shino smirked as he placed his fingers right next to Kiba's entrance. Shino teased him by rubbing Kiba entrance, slightly entering, and exiting, scratching it now and then.

Shino glanced at the puppy's pleasured face, "You know what to do, beg me if you want me to enter." Really, to him Kiba's face might be filled with pleasure, but for most others, it's filled with torment, embarrassment, and little of excitement.

Kiba could no longer withstand it, "Shi-Shino-sama, please enter me." Shino is definitely a born sadist. Luckily for Kiba, Shino finally entered his finger inside Kiba's seductive one finger was enough to get Kiba leaking in the front. Aburame's finger is now sliding against the tip of Kiba's member. The entrance of the third finger caused Kiba scream in excitement.

Shino suddenly pulled out his fingers, and asked, "Aren't you gonna please me?" Kiba is now covered in sweat, but he knew exactly what Shino wanted. He kneeled on the ground, and opened his cherry-like mouth.

"No teeth," Shino reminded him. Kiba's wrapped his mouth over Shino's manhood, licking it with his soft pink tongue. Kiba knew it was effective because soon, Shino came in his mouth. "Keep it in, don't drink it or spill it," Shino ordered.

He pulled Kiba back to his legs, placing his member next to Kiba's entrance. Shino's every thrust filled Kiba with pain and pleasure. "Now you can drink it," Shino said. Instead of drinking it, Kiba vomited every bit of the semen.

"Ah~ah...ha...uhn..." gasps of air escaped Kiba's throat at every thrust. Shino turned Kiba around, with Kiba sitting on the edge of the bench. Inuzuka pushed himself closer to his partner, causing both of them to reach orgasm.

Pulling the damp hair out of Kiba's face, Shino said, "Now I've carved my face in your brain, don't ever forget me, like Naruto always does." Both laugh in unison.


End file.
